Lavi And His Moyashi
by Snugglemuffin
Summary: Crap title lol. Well summary inside.LaviXAllen.My first ever fanfiction : . So it wont be good. Rated M


A/N Konnichi Wa Nya this is my first ever fanfic so it will probably be very crap Nya , but let us know what you think :) This is the first time i have wrote something in this style

i found it reli difficult as im only a beginner so i know that it probably wont sound right in some places Nya.

So let me know where i have gone wrong so i can improve my skill k?

Any sort of comment,i can take it :) i want to improve my skill so i want honesty please ^^

Aishiteru ..tee hee hee Nya

Disclaimer : I do not own in anyway , if only i could :'( There would be lots of yaoi aswell as the orignal storyline ofc XD

Summary: Yaoi . Rated M , pairing LaviXAllen . Allen has only been at the order for 3 months now and is still not used to things , so Lavi decides to help him out by moving in with him. slight hint and i mean only a slight mention of KandaXLenalee. OneShot

* * *

''Ehhh?!...Your moving me into your room ?!'' Allen shouted at Lavi , Allen was not happy at this sudden decision that he had only just found out about. '' Don't sound so annoyed Moyashi, i was only thinking of you when i asked them to move your stuff here , you said that you weren't used to things so i thought this would help!'' Lavi pouted at Allen , which caused a rosy tint to show up on the white haired boys cheeks. Its not that he minded that Lavi was trying to help him out ... It was just he could have given him a bit more of a warning so he could prepare himself . Allen has had feelings for the redhead since the first time they met , and has found it difficult to keep them under control now how is he going to avoid as much contact as possible , his only safe keep was his room , where Lavi wouldnt have been but now he will be seeing him more than before , how is he going to last?

''Gomen, i do appreciate this Lavi . I just wish you had let me know before you decided to move my things into your room!'' Lavi just smiled as he knew he had won the beansprout over , now it was just a matter of time of getting to know each other better then go in for the kill or so to speak. As after what he is going to confess Allen might actually kill him. Lavi didnt know when he had fallen for the white haired boy , but he had realised recently when kanda mentioned that he always seemed to follow allen with his eye( other one covered by his eye patch ) whenever he was around . As Kanda was saying this he was indeed watching allen will siting in the lunch room without realising at all , and was glad that Kanda had pointed it out before Allen himself would have noticed. ''Hai , now your gonna be living with meeeeee!'' You wait Allen your going to be so shocked soon that you will never want to leave me or this room mwhahaha ''Lavi are you okay , your grin is kind of scary'' Lavi composed his face and apologized to Allen but inside he was laughing.

Allen was starting to feel that it might not be to bad if he lived with Lavi especially as his room was much more comfortable then Allens former room. While Timcanpy was flying around the room , Allen found him self drifting off into numerous daydreams but the one that affected him most was of him and Lavi together doing things that he never normally would have thought was possible with another man. His faced started to turn to a crimson red and was for once glad that Lavi was on a mission , as the bulge in his pants was starting to become unbearable. Allen didn't want to believe that he had just daydreamed that , but when he had come to his climax while thinking about Lavi he knew now that his feelings were much more then just liking him he was actually falling in love with the redhead and he was falling fast.

Over the next few days after Lavi got back from his mission , he made sure that him and Allen spent alot of time together. He would ask Allen questions like 'what was his favourite food or what music does he prefer?' Just trivial but almost important things to Allen , he wanted to know as much as possible and it seemed like so did Allen as he would ask Lavi the same sort of questions. They could go on for hours talking and Kanda would normally get so annoyed by their constant chatter that he would walk off in a tantrum and call them old ladys. Allen started to worry about Lavi as he was non-stop asking questions , whenever he went to eat he would join him and Lavi also came with him on his missions. Allen was becoming aware that his life was starting to revolve around his and Lavis time together and it was starting to worry him ,he didnt wont to lose Lavi as a friend because he lets his feelings slip , but the way things are now with Lavi he doesn't want to give that up either. He is in a tough situation.

''Hey Allen , lets go catch some dinner together in town! We might as well eat out every chance we get!" Lavi wasn't thinking about dinner but more about what he would love for dessert and it just so happened to be Allen himself , but Lavi knows he has to pace himself and not lose control he doesn't want Allen to be hurt in the process of telling him his feelings , he doesn't want the moyashi to run off either. It is always difficult falling for your friends and a guy on top of that , but he just couldn't help his feelings for the beansprout and he was starting to lose self-control even his dreams were starting to be filled only by Allen and to be quiet frank he couldn't stand it. " Hai , we should that could be fun! Want to see if Lenalee and Kanda want to come with us?" Allen was to nervous to just say yes to Lavi , to him it seemed like a date and he didnt want to get his hopes up , so he unintentionally asked if Lavi wanted them to come even thought inside Allen didnt want them to be there. He liked having time alone with the redhead and now he has gone a spoiled a chance of getting out of the order with just them two! He was such a baka." I asked them earlier , they said that they couldnt make it , it doesnt matter if it is just us two does it?" Inside Lavi felt like crying why did he have to go and ask if he could invite the others didn't he want to be alone with me ? " Oh well , More for us plus those two lovebirds would have just got in our way , the way those to have been all lovey dovey is sickening recently hehe"

Once Lavi and Allen got to the restaurant they didn't really talk at much as both were thinking that it sort of seemed like a date which caused them both to be nervous . They weren't sure how to start up a conversation so for a while they just sat there in silence sipping from there drinks. Once they had both ordered though the conversation got going as Allen had order about enough food to feed a family of 6 , it is unbelieveabled how much Allen can eat and still stay skinny like that in Lavis eye. "Itadakimasu" Watching the white haired boy eat was fascinating to Lavi as always , he couldn't see how he was devouring so much in so little time , once they had both finished they ordered an ice cream sundae each for dessert even though both didn't exactly want the ice cream but each other, but no one would find that out from either off them so they went on not knowing that both of them felt the same about each 0ther. Lavi was starting to regret suggesting for them both a get an ice cream sundae because he was becoming more and more jealous of it , they way Allen was licking it off the spoon and letting it slid down his throat affected Lavi's lower regions despite their current location.

Allen started to worry about Lavi has he had been staring at Allen while they both out their desserts , it was only when Lavi started to turn red was when he decided to speak up to find out what was wrong " Lavi ? Are you okay? You don't look to well .... Should we go home?" " Gomen Allen , im fine but i reckon we should go just in case it is something if you dont mind , but finish your dessert first" Allen was convinced but he agreed anyway he would talk to the redhead later on and find out if he really was ok. They both finished off their desserts and started their walk home , Lavi feeling much better once he got out of the restaurant and getting some fresh air and Allen noticed that Lavi was looking much better , it must have just been the atmosphere thought Allen. Allen had been worrying about the redhead alot more recently , and today he just couldnt let him be because he was so glad he got to spend so much time with him , it was such a good thing to have time away from the order sometimes it can be suffocating.

"Beansprout and Baka Usagi what were you two doing in town eating dinner together last night huh?"Allen blushed and Lavi just laughed " Is it so strange to go out to dinner with a friend Yu?" Lavi loved tormenting Kanda calling him by his christian name it always manages to get him off the subject or just to annoy him at least "Baka Usagi ! Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda stormed off and Lavi was able to breathe again , he was sure Kanda was going to draw Mugen and cut him to pieces he was very thankful when he didn't. Allen stood there confused throughout everything , Kanda knew they were going out for dinner but Lavi had invited him and Lenalee along so why was he asking what they were doing ? Did Lavi lie to him? But why?" Lavi i thought he knew we were going out as he couldn't come with us?" Lavi looks suspicious , did he really lie? " Of coure he knew he was playing with ya Moyashi don't worry bout it". If kanda says something like that to Allen again my cover will be blown thought Lavi as he and Allen walked back to their room in silence. Allen glances over to see Lavi deep in thought.

The next day they were still on vacation so Allen and Lavi decided to have a day in doors playing games. As there wasn't antyhing else they could do in the order , it was so quiet now adays as there had been so many deaths recently. Allen couldnt stand being on vacation as there were so many lives out there that he could be saving and so many souls that needed to be set free from their torture inside their akuma bodies. " Hey! Dont drift off into your own world beansprout we are in the middle of a game right now , it isnt fair if we arent both focusing on it , i could have easily cheated right now you know! Get your head in the game!" What is that moyashi thinking about he looks so lost thought Lavi , it was kind of painful for him to see his favourite excorsist in pain , even if he doesnt show it , his eyes tell him exactly what he is feeling. Allen couldnt help but think about other things he was still confused about yesterday , he didnt understand why Lavi would have lied to him about Kanda and Lenalee , unless he was just giving them their privacy or he just didnt want them to be there , but why would he have wanted that? It had been playing on his mind all night and he lost a great deal of sleep over it. He had been noticing that he was starting to be aware of small things about Lavi that he wouldnt have known if he wasnt sharing a room with him.

Over the next few days things were still quiet in the order , there wasnt anymore deaths and the earl hadnt been playing any of his games , so things were very tense whenever the phone rung everyones hearts would start to race not wanting but at the same time wanting to know who was calling. Kanda and Lenalee were on a mission involving an innocence fragment being sensed but other than that the excorsists werent busy at all. " Argh ....Im.....So......Boooored! Allen entertain me in some way , im going to die from bordem!".  
Hearing the words entertain me made Allen cheeks turn a deep red , so he hid his face behind his hair "Baka , entertain yourself , im reading , plus im to hungry to entertain you!" Allen has been tense recently thought Lavi , it must be the lack of missions "Then lets go get lunch , im hungry myself ... Then maybe we could find something to do ?" Allen and Lavi both walk down to get some lunch , but unfortunately a certain robot was on the loose again "Lavi i suggest we run!" Both Lavi and Allen run back down the hall and into their room slamming the door shut , just as they were both walking to their beds the hat wearing robot knocked the door with one of its big legs which sent Lavi falling on top of Allen , and their lips met in an unexpected , accidental kiss.

Allen stared up at Lavi with wide eyes , he tried to move so he could laugh the situation off but Lavi didnt seem like he was going to let Allen go anytime soon "erm..Lavi..Wat are yo" Before Allen could even finish his sentence Lavi was crushing their lips together in another kiss only this time it was more heated. The redhead opened his mouth and started to nibble at Allen's lips begging for entrance. Allen didnt know what was happening , he was kissing Lavi?! The person he had been in love with for so long. He didnt know what to do , his mind went blank so he let Lavi do what he wanted. He felt the redheads tounge slid against his own and he moaned from the contact. Lavi couldnt control himself , he was planning on waiting but he couldnt hold back anymore he just had to have him. His tounge was touching every part inside the boys mouth , and he could feel the contact affecting his lower regions. Lavi's hand slowly slipped up Allens shirt , stopping at an erect nipple where he started to pinch and scrap at the nub , Lavi ripped open Allens shirt to expose smooth silky skin , they both released their kiss for air and Lavi's mouth almost immediately attached itself to the exposed nipple."Ahh......so good! Ahh" Lavi smirked at the fact he was able to make him feel so "Im gonna make you feel even better soon my moyashi"  
as he was saying this his free hand slid to the waistband of Allens trouses and started to undo the buttons that were keeping Allens erection trapped. When Allen felt his length exposed to the cold air it made him moan and he willed for Lavi to touch him more , if this was his only chance to get his feelings across he was going to take it."Lavi..More...I...Want you" Allen blushed as the words left his mouth , not in his entire life would he have thought he was able to say those words.

"Patient , i want you to feel good so you wont be able to stop wanting me" Lavi took his moyashis length in his hands and started to tease the tip licking the pre-cum that was already there. Watching Allen quiver under him in pleasure made him moan and his own erection was threatening to break through his trousers. He continued to tease allen , with light flicks of his tounge up and down 'p..please Lavi" A slight smirk spread across Lavi's face as he heard Allen begging him , it just added to his arousal. Letting his own erection out , Lavi slid up Allen their lengths gently brushing eachother causing each to moan , but were quickly silent when both joined in a passionate kiss. Lavi and Allen werent going to last much longer , so Lavi stuck his fingers in front of Allens lips "Suck"Hearing Lavi say this Allen immediately took the fingers into his mouth coating them in his saliva , once Lavi's fingers were covered he took them out of Allens mouth and made a wet trail down his moyashi's chest causing him to shiver. Lavi's fingers arrived at Allens entrance he slowly entered one finger and let allen adjust to the intrution,then he added a second finger and started to curl them , looking for those bundle of nerves he knew would cause Allen great pleasure "Ahh..uhh...Lavi! More!" Lavi smirked as he contiuned to rub his fingers against Allens prostate causing him unbearable pleasure. Lavi took his fingers out of allen and placed his own leaking erection at the entrance "May i ?" "dont...dont ask!" Smirking to himself Lavi slowly pushed into his new lover. "Ahh...Lavi dont go so slow..move..f..faster" Hearing these words Lavi fillied Allen right to his base and stayed like that for a few minutes so Allen would get used to it.

"move" "Are you sure Allen-kun , i mean its both our first times" Allen tried to glare at Lavi , but failed because all he managed was to show him lust filled eyes. Lavi did as he was told and started to move in and out of the boy below him , slowly at first but after a while he couldnt handle it and started to thrust harder "Ahh..L..Lavi..I Love you!" Hearing those three words come from Allen's mouth made Lavi feel like he was in heaven. They had mutual feelings and knowing this made him so much happier "I love you to!" Lavi continued to thrust into his moyashi below him , he moved his hips slightly to change there position which cause the head of his erection to brush against Allen's prostate " Ahhh..Lavi harder ! Faster!" The redhead was pleased with himself having managed to find that sweet spot and continued to thrust into it causing Allen so much pleasure that he was nearing his end. Lavi taking note of the situation grab hold of the pulsing member below him and started to stroke and tease the tip "Cum for me" it wasnt a request but a demand and Allen obeyed , he cummed over both his and his new lovers stomach moaning out in pleasure . Allen's walls clamped down on Lavi which sent the seme over the edge and with one more hard thrust he realsed his seed inside the withering body below him.

Lavi pulled out of Allen slowly then collaspe next to him and pulled him into a warm embrace , Allen laid his head on Lavi's chest and smiled "I love you Lavi" "I love you to koi" And with that they both fell into a sleep filled with dreams. Both happy to finally be with the one they loved. After all this happened you could see a smirk on both Lenalee and Kanda's faces after finally hearing their friends express their feelings for one another. Who would have thought that it was Lenalee who let the robot free.

* * *

Omg so so so so crap lol

well let me know what you think

first ever time writing anything like this , so it will deferenetly not sound right XD

xx


End file.
